


Parc de princes

by Dinho



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dry Humping, F/M, Football, Football | Soccer, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Smut, Soccer, bj, cheat, climax without sex, grind - Freeform, older men, paris saint germain, psg, psgcf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinho/pseuds/Dinho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibra likes the girl or just wants revenge on his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "see you in Parc de princes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi sorry I know it's late but I-i" he sighed "it's fine I can't sleep." I had learned by now not to ask what was wrong when he called "what are you do-" he cut me off "she cheated on me" he breathed out I was quiet not knowing what to say

>"Miss (y/n) hi we're calling from the psg nike contest you entered..."  
"yes" "we'd like to let you know that your Plane tickets have been sent to your address and we will be waiting anxiously for your arrival. Here at parc de princes"

ONE WEEK LATER 

"We will be arriving in precisely 7 to 9 hrs if all goes well" said the flight attendant "if all goes well?" I repeat in my head...this is going to be a long flight.  
"Hi" pausing my music I turn my head to a brunette with green eyes "hey" I say smiling. "Names will-" "(y/n)" it was his turn to smile, he took a seat next to me. The plane was already flying so I was very confused and he must have noticed "I was seating In the back and there was a couple fighting...it was just uncomfortable so I asked to be moved" I nodded my head in an understanding manner And put my headphones on and hit play on my phone hitting my finger on my phone to the beat.

-9 1/2 hours later-  
"We will be landing shortly" I stirred awake not remembering when I fell Asleep. Looking to my side I saw will sleeping hugging his blanket 'aw' . The plane did this thing to my stomach like when your on a roller coaster going down the hill wich was a confirmation of our landing, then it was the Brunette boy to wake up. I had gathered my stuff already and the plane had stopped all I needed to do was reach my carry on which was on the cubicle on top of the seats. Will grabbed his bag then it was my turn to my delight though will's bag had pushed mines further back and with my height (5'1) it was impossible to reach, I turned around giving up and searching for help and there was will chuckling to himself "need help?" I blushed but didn't look away "please." Still chuckling he reached over me as I moved away and he grabbed my beige bag and handed it to me "thanks" "pas de probléme" \- L'hotel- I arrived at the hotel they had payed for me because no way in hell would I be able to afford this. I had my key I was staying in room 135 on floor 63. The room was beautiful but it didn't compare to the view, you could see all of Paris and the eiffle tower oh how beautiful it looked. I would be lying if I said I didn't sleep with the curtains open I mean who Wouldn't. I fell asleep early a big and exciting day ahead of me And all The other winners. " I can't believe I won" I say to an empty room as I drift of into sleep. It's 5 am and I'm Ready dressed with a tummy full Excited and nervous all in one. \- At the Parc De Princes - Being the only girl wasn't as bad as I thought it would be...apart from the stares and talks they all assumed anything but that I was a girl capable of playing football and winning a contest because of it. We were in a bus correction a París Saint Germain bus like the one players I admire ride when they have a game. All of this was already exciting I couldn't wait to get there and practice with the Team. We got off the bus, guided to were to go and allowed to take pictures of all the amazing things they had. They took us to the locker rooms and they had shirts hanging of the real players and our kits where folded. Mines was on the number 10, the Ibrahimović hanging on top of my kit. The guys looked at me obviously while I changed but nothing disrespectful said or any looks given towards me. I wasn't wearing a g-string and the sexiest bra to match, I wore mint coloured Calvin Klein hipster styled underwear and sports bra. Once I had my kit on and shoes tied we all started to make our way out to the field. When we got there the team was gathered being spoken to by the one and only Laurent blanc and we just waited for someone to tell us what to do. I found a ball and started juggling it "here!" I passed it to the guy and he juggled it then passed it back soon almost all of the guys joined us just passing the ball around, a circle of kids with huge dreams. "Congratulations on your win" Laurent spoke "you will get to practice as if a part of the team today and I thought you would all learn more if you were taught by only one of our players so I'm sure you all remember who's shirt was hanging above your kit and that will be the person that will help you and give you advise for the few weeks you are here. Now we will practice as a team and then I will tell you when to go present yourself to your 'teacher'...let's go!" Of course I was nervous I mean me talking to Zlatan wasn't something I could do, my idol I'd probably faint...I'll worry about that later. We practice for what felt like minutes all of us enjoying the practice we laughed and no one treated me differently which is a first but like everything all good things have to come to an end And after an hours of training Laurent told us to stop. We all gathered around Laurent "that was great training I thought it might be a good idea if you All changed and joined us for lunch that way we can get to know each other off the field as well as on it, go change we'll see each other in the cafeteria. Guide the newbies" he poke to his players. We all started making our way to The locker room, some went into the showers while other didn't I was one of those I started changing as fast but not fast enough to make them think I feared them, Zlatan was talking to pocho lavezzi I was dressed by the time he was to change. I grabbed my brush and roll on perfume and went to the mirror I decided on no make up since I was there to play football (learn) not look for a boyfriend. Once I got done I grabbed my bag and headed out leaving my kit there for the staff to take and wash. I followed all of the players in front of me when someone catches up to "short stuff is it you?" Rude "what you already forgot about me?" I looked over at the guy and "I wish" I acted annoyed "what are you doing here?" I asked with a smile so he knew I was kidding about earlier "me? What about you? I swear I thought you were coming to Paris for a fashion show or something like that but this is just awesome!" He spoke with excitement I laughed. We reached the cafeteria grabbed our food and took a seat next to each other. "Hey will, who is your friend?" "Yeah I thought you said you were gay" what. The two guys sat in front of us "who says I'm not. (Y/n) Jake and Josh, Jake and Josh (y/n)" they reached over shaking my hand. "Saw you out there juggling I don't know any girl that can do that while still looking cute" I smiled at the compliment "thanks, I try" they laughed, I'm not like this I'm usually quiet and shy and not the one making people laugh. "You're really good though, it's awesome you're a girl and can play football...prove all those idiots that think girls only know how to put Make up on. You're my new idol"

\- 3rd Week - 

We were all close with each other and cared for each other. We had been put with partners that played on the same position as us on the field. Ibrahimović had given me his number and we would text and call when he'd get frustrated. He lived with his wife and kid Maximilian, one night he called me with a wiry voice "Hi sorry I know it's late but I-i" he sighed "it's fine I can't sleep." I had learned by now not to ask what was wrong when he called "what are you do-" he cut me off "she cheated on me" he breathed out I was quiet not knowing what to say. I heard him crying quietly, I didn't like hearing that either. "It's not the first time" I say, regretting it after "sorry" I say then I can't hear him anymore I check to see if his still on the other line and he's not. 

Next time I see him is at practice but nothing about the other night is spoken. Just football.

-Apartment -

I had been in Paris for a month and a half now. I was asked To join the feminine team since the contest. I am yet to make my the debut but coach said Im making my debut with the psg team soon. And I haven't talked to Zlatan 2 weeks after the contest ended and the guys went back home (not to mention the crazy party they threw for me for being asked to join the feminine team, I think will and Jake had the most fun...they made out and moans were heard behind closed doors.). 

We had the day off today. Wich ment I got to spend the entire day in undies and my Ronaldhino Brazil jersey. Plus a lot of food and my favorite TV series. But that was all interrupted when I had to get up and answer the door probably the pizza. "Hi, how much did you sa-..." not the pizza guy "hi." How does he even know where I..."hi, everything ok?" "Yes I just- can I come in?" I moved aside opening the door more letting him in "nice place" I smiled "thanks, how'd you know where to find me?" He stopped looking around and looked at me "I asked the club" oh "what brings you here?" He took a deep breath "we need to talk. " about? "Yea of course, have a seat" I paused the TV and moved the food to the coffee table "What's wrong?" He looked at me for quite a while, he looked vulnerable never have I seen Zlatan like this. His Zlatan! And suddenly Zlatan's lips were really close to mines and this isn't me...he kissed me softly oh so soft. He pushed me down leaning into me kissing harder by the second and soon we were making out. Not doing much touching until I grabbed his hair, making him stop and giving me that half smile that I find so sexy then he kissed the corner of my lip my Jaw and finally my neck he kissed and nibbled a little until he found that spot that made me pull his hair, I felt his smile on my neck and I was sure there would be a mark and if not I'd make him do another one until it could be seen. My shirt rose up and him rubbing his hand up and down my sides didn't help pulling it down. He pulled me up "bedroom?" He said out of breath, I grabbed his hand and guided him there. Once again he pushed me down on the bed getting in between my legs, my legs hanging of the bed and he started the making out again. He rubbed himself on my thigh and I smiled at the feeling because I made Ibrahimović hard. He pushed me up so my legs weren't hanging of the bed. And got on top of me "Do you own a psg Ibrahimović shirt?" I shook my head "you would have found me in it instead of this one" he smiled and grinded into me hard while kissing me. He took my jersey off then ran his hand from my chest to the top of my panties, grabbing them but not pulling them down. I moaned, I always knew he'd be a tease. I lifted my hips to try and get some friction and I did until he pushed my hips down and took his shirt off "take a picture it'll last longer" he got off me and started taking his pants off, shoes already off "ok now take the picture" I laughed pulling him down and getting on top of him and started grinding down on him with need and want. I kissed him and touched his body all of it. All the touching and making out and the grinding both us with only one layer of clothe keeping us from being nude was all too hot and without realizing it I started rocking my hips faster and faster until I leaned down and bit his shoulder climaxing moaning his name once, he came in his boxers pulling me close to him by my hips and grinding up to me. We stayed like that for a while breathing heavily it wasn't until I panicked and got off him covering myself until I found my jersey and put it on "you have to go" he lifted his head of the pillow "wh-" and he got up getting off my bed "can I at least clean myse-" "no" I answered quickly handing him his clothe he put it on quickly without a word and left. I didn't cry. I didn't feel bad. I enjoyed it, I had never done that before I wasn't the one to do that I wouldn't ever do anything sexual unless I felt like it would last more than a month, not someone I'm not even dating who is married and has a child. But I enjoyed it, I felt good and happy and I still didn't feel guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two will be posted in less then a week. Kudos and comments are welcomed. Let me know if I made any grammar mistake. I hope you enjoyed!


	2. I am zlatan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zlatan is not being tough and its all because of a girl.
> 
> Who pleasures him in the end so it's ok.

After that I didn't think a lot about it I tried not too even though I failed I tried to focus on making my debut with the psg shirt and I couldn't help but think if Zlatan was going to be there. Maybe that would be the first time I would see after everything or maybe not. Either way I would practice hard and when the news from coach came I was stoked the girls hugged me and kept telling me I'd do great and they said we were going to celebrate after the game because tomorrow was game day and we all needed a good rest. After training I went back to my apartment.and all alone with no one there to keep me company I couldn't help but think if he knew I was going to play at the parc de princes tomorrow or if the news hadn't gotten to him yet or if he doesn't care. A lot of ifs. I was setting my alarm when I got a message "Ibra" lighted up on my screen I opened the text "Hallå, I hope I didn't wake you but lavezzi told me about tomorrow and your debut I didn't like I how I found out. But good luck you're going to be great you did learn from the best." I smiled "Allez Paris!" I read that one out loud. What did he mean by not liking how he found out? I was tired and drifted into sleep.

I woke at 6 am excited and nervous, this was better then Christmas morning. We had to meet at parc de princes at 8am so I got ready and went my way. I met the girls and coaches there "MINI IBRA!!!" Lindsay (Horan 7) yelled they all started calling me that after at practice I scored a bicycle kick goal, that night I dreamt about it of course Ibra (the real one) doesn't know about this. I ran towards them and i got hugs from all of them after that 'big' entrance we started training and what an intense training it was. At around 12 we started going into the dressing room to change the game was at 2 pm, it was 1 pm and we all got in a circle our captain gave us a pep talk we prayed and then before we got out "ici c'est?" "PARIS" 

We had the lead 1-0 there were 15 minutes left that's when I went in. I was nervous and anxious and something else-- the whistle blew and the game was over; 1-0. Those 15 minutes felt like 15 seconds and I was full of adrenaline "you did it mini ibra!" I smiled and hugged them as they hugged me "how was it? You good?" I smiled big "amazing I want to do it again for the rest of my life!" She laughed and hugged me. I was excited and proud of where I was. After we were all ready to go home the girls decided we would go out to eat so we did, what we didn't plan on was ibrahimović standing outside the dressing room. He was leaning on the wall when I got out he cleared his throat, I looked up and froze just staring at him and him at me. He got off the wall and started walking towards me with a small smile on his lips "hi" he said it so low I could barely hear him "hey" I said louder than he did, I moved so I wouldn't be on the door way and so that no one would hear what he had to say "you were amazing" I laughed "yeah for fifteen minutes I'd say I was good too, I barely touched the ball" he stayed quiet "but thank you, I did learn from the best" he laughed and hugged me. I felt awkward so I gave him a pat on the back. When he let go his face had changed, he had a different look in his eyes. He licked his lips and "we need to talk- not today, today you celebrate" I smiled and nodded making my way towards the door. 

I didn't get home until 2 am doing what I have no idea but I do know that I was tired as hell and all I wanted to do at that moment was sleep until the next practice which was on tomorrow but afternoon not morning thank god.

When I woke up I made sure to call all my family members or text them and thank them for watching and for the rest and thank the guys who had all (except for the number 10) sent me a message congratulating me 

Because I was still exhausted from yesterday and I'm guessing I still have to get used to it all and then once I'm used to that I'll have to get comfortable with being in the starting line-up, (!!!!) that's an exciting thought. I decided on staying home in a football jersey and no pants. What I didn't decide on again was the surprise visit. I was watching the recording of 'copa do brasil' wearing the black and white jersey with pride, this year was ours I could feel it of course the final wasn't yet but we had a lead on our rivals cruzeiro. It was half time and that's when I go get more food and a refill but Instead I had to get the door, who knows maybe it was a free pizza or something. It wasnt. "....hi" he looked down "hi is today ok to talk?" He spoke "oh yeah of course, come in" I said moving to the side to let him in. "You've got a beautiful apartment" I laughed because compared to his, well you can't even really compare them "thanks it's small like me" "and beautiful" I smiled being a quite thank you. "Have a seat I will go put on some pants" I said embarrassingly "no its fine this is your home, I'll be quick" "ok" I took a seat on the same couch as him but with enough room in between. "She cheated on me" oh "again?" "I'm sorry I didn't mean that I just I I I -sorry" "me too" he sighed "again yes. And second time she saw me and she didn't do anything...you think maybe she knows I kissed you and she-" I shook my head "I doubt she would do this to get you back...you're not a child and neither is she maybe you should talk to her about this instead of me" honestly why is he telling me this, Jesus. "I want to divorce her, I want to not be with her." I nodded my head that's normal in a marriage, it is not my fault....is it? "But I need to know if I can be with you?...Zlatan doesn't do this...but I want to be with you and I could get an apartment that's no problem but I don't want to be alone. Zlatan is OK with being alone but not now not right now." I thought he meant as in a relationship... "oh yeah sure but I've only got one bedroom and I don't think you fit on this couch, you can sleep on my bed" he stood up going to my bedroom and I followed "We both fit" he said looking at my bed "uh...yea I guess but i-" "if you sleep on couch and me on bed I'll be alone" true and yet this was another Zlatan or something...this isn't the Zlatan I met or the one the media makes him out to be "but I don't think" he was looking at me now "ok" I said and he smiled oh wow. 

He left and I went back to watching the game. He said he was going to talk his wife or ex wife.

a couple hours passed and I had to be at training soon so I started heading out.We trained for a couple of hours until it was time to go back home. When I got home I was exhausted and all I wanted to do sleep (and maybe eat). I had sweats on and a sports bra because I had absolutely forgotten that ibra was going to be here soon. It wasn't until he arrived that I remembered, he knocked and I was about to answer when I remembered and hurried to get something on "one second" and made my way to answer "hello" I said letting him in "awesome sweater" he said chuckling "huh?" I looked down at it and it wasn't mine "oh" he smiled "I left it here today" "sorry I didn't know" I was most definitely blushing "It's OK you look...sexy" he had a BALR. Bag on his hand and he went to put it in my bedroom. But then he never came back I went to look for him and he was lying on his front on the bed, head down. I went to get on the bed, next to him and I started to rub his back. It wasn't until he let a moan escape his mouth when I didn't want a shirt on him so I took it off. He turned around so he was on his back and not on his belly. I went to seat on his lap rubbing his abs, shoulders, chest and biceps. With him looking at my every move then he grabbed me by the neck pulling me towards his lips and we kissed my hands on his chest and his on my neck I started rubbing his chest again while still kissing him but then I decided on pleasing him maybe this way he will not feel alone. I kissed his neck until I found the right spot he grabbed my hips when I did and i smiled on his neck making goosebumps appeare underneath my lips. I started to kiss his jaw line then his neck, collarbone, chest, stomach and hips then finally above his pants. I'm willing to be bet he was as anxious as I was. I started un bottoming his pants then pulling the zipper down, I pulled them down and as guiltily thought there is nothing small on zlatan. I pulled his pants off with his help of course, then I looked at him and he was already looking at me. I kissed his thighs, above his boxers, and with all the nerves I had left in my body I kissed the bulge through his boxers and he moaned. From then I gained enough confidence to pull his boxers down. He chuckled "I know I'm big but this has never happened before" I blushed looking up at him, I must have been staring how embarrassing. I looked anywhere but him or his...,he sat up grabbing my face and kissed me. Confidence gained. I put him in my hands with him still looking at me and my hands, I'm not an expert at this but I'm not stupid either. I rubbed his head with my thumb smearing precum down all his penis. I started rubbing him the best way i could, both hands moving up and down on his shaft. He was looking at me, leaned back on his hands. He took one hand and placed it on mine and showed me how he enjoyed it the most I did as told and he smiled at me letting me know I was doing it right well that and the fact that he later was with his eyes closed, bottom lip in between his teeth and moaning. How could someone cheat on such master piece? I decided on pleasuring him even more I waited until he opened his eyes and leaned down to kiss the head while looking at him, he looked at me with his mouth opened eyes wide and then I gave him another kiss making him roll his head back and moaning, his toes curled and he lifted his lips I moved my head back and started rubbing him again faster and faster until "(y/n)" he said mixed with a groan and his hip stuttering up. He opened his eyes looking at me, I was looking at the most sexiest thing I have ever seen. There he was zlatan ibrahimović shirtless, pantless, heavy breathing, mouth slightly opened, quiet moans slipping from his mouth and cum falling from his shaft to my hands and some on his abs a little inbetween his chest. I was breathing heavily myself realizing I had come from the site. I let go when he soften and got off him going to the bathroom to change, when I got out he had boxers on and that's all. What a view. He turned to look at me walking towards me leaning down kissing me gently placing one hand on my hip and the other on my neck I placed one of my hands on top of that one, kissing him. We stopped kissing "thank you" he said looking at me I smiled at him and stepped on my tippy toes trying to reach his mouth but couldn't he laughed and leaned down to meet mines and then I kissed him. "Let's sleep" he looked at me with both eyebrows knit together "but I-" I shook my head "some other day today I wanted to make the loneliness go away" he smiled "still lonely?" I asked "if I say yes will it be round two?" He asked and I laughed grabbing his hand pulling him after me towards the bed. We got on it lying down ready to sleep when he pulled me closer I moved toward him so I was lying on my side and him on his back, my leg on top of his. He kissed my head and held me tighter. I kissed his chest near his nipple then looking up at him "good night" he looked at me smiling "ok. But tomorrow I'm making the loneliness go away for you" he said with a smirk on his lips and a wink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw ibra didnt like the way he found out about you playing making your debut because the news didn't come from you but someone else.
> 
> *** I don't have anything against Zlatan 's wife Helena and I actually love them and I didn't want to bring Vincent or maxi into this but I think I mention Vincent only two or three times.  
>  Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
